


Cream

by daltoneering



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltoneering/pseuds/daltoneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the comment on <a href="http://daltoneering.tumblr.com/post/78003301451/flamingmuse-now-im-going-to-need-a-fic-where">this post</a> and also because duh of course blaine gets turned on by kurt eating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

It’s not like he’s never noticed it before. It’s not even like he’s not done anything about it before.

But when he finally moves into the loft in the sweltering heat of the New York summer, he suddenly becomes a whole lot more aware of it.

Kurt’s not a particularly fussy eater, having spent most of his life having meals with Burt Hummel, but there’s a certain way that he goes about his food that leaves Blaine—well, interested, to say the least. He likes to use his fingers to eat and has no qualms about licking things off them. And when something is  _really_  good, he just lets out a little moan that sounds too much like the moan he makes when Blaine is sucking on his hip bones, and Blaine has to stop eating for a moment to gather himself.

He doesn’t let it show, of course. If anyone found out that he—that he got  _turned on_  by the sight of someone eating, no doubt they would call him a freak and probably kick him out of the loft. Which would mean a lot fewer opportunities to watch Kurt suck cream off his fingers, and also bring the downfall of leaving him homeless. So he just—restrains himself, keeps his legs crossed during dinner and tries to focus on his own food. And if some nights when they’ve been eating chocolate mousse Kurt finds himself being tugged behind their curtain and toppled onto the mattress before the others have even started clearing up from dinner, well, he can just blame it on a long day at school. Or the pants Kurt’s wearing. Or the heat. Just so long as he doesn’t know.

It’s an occasion much like this when it all comes to a head. Blaine had thought to stop by at the bakery a block down on his way home from school, picking up a variety of things, so much so that he nearly drops everything when he’s fumbling for his keys.

Kurt’s sitting on the couch inside, bag of cookies open on the cushion next to him, absentmindedly munching on one as he watches the TV. He may look delicious when licking things off his fingers, but Blaine can’t deny that sometimes when he eats, he just looks plain adorable.

Kurt only looks up at Blaine’s bright “Hey!”—he must have been watching that new show he’s really addicted to—and stuffs the rest of the cookie in his mouth, pushing himself up off the sofa to greet his fiancé.

Blaine gets the bags from the bakery on the table only just in time before Kurt is sliding his hands around his waist, kissing him with lips that still have a few small crumbs on them. Blaine grins against his mouth and swipes his tongue out to gather them up.

“Mmm,” he says when they part. “You taste delicious. Good day?”

Kurt nods and goes over to the bags on the table. “Blaine! You went to the bakery?”

“Yeah, I was going to suggest we have something now, but you seem like you already started snacking without me.”

“Oh, shut up, those are just cookies.” He peers inside one of the bags and his eyes widen. “Get some stuff out onto a plate,” he says quickly. “I’ll get the cream.”

Blaine freezes momentarily on his way to the cupboard, then tells himself to get a grip and grabs a couple of plates.

They sit at opposite ends of the couch, feet intertwined. Blaine takes a bite of his donut and hums appreciatively.

“God,” Kurt says, swiping a finger through the cream layered high on his Danish pastry. Blaine watches, food halfway to his mouth, as Kurt lifts his finger. “How did you know I was just in the mood for pastry?”

Then he sucks his cream-laden finger between his lips, right down to the last knuckle, and Blaine nearly squeaks. His forces himself to eat some more donut, anything to distract himself.

Kurt brings the pastry up to his mouth and flicks his tongue out, licking up a bit of cream about to drip off the edge. He takes a bite and moans, loudly, his eyes slipping shut.

Blaine stares, opened mouthed, at the blissful expression on his face. His plate sits forgotten in his lap, fingers twitching on his knee as his body begins to strum with arousal.

Kurt opens his eyes and catches his intense stare. Blaine blushes, deeply, and ducks his head.

“Blaine?” asks Kurt fondly. He looks up, face hot. Kurt watches him for a moment then a grin starts to spread across his face. “Oh my God, Blaine,” he says, voice teasing. Then he dips a finger in the cream and lifts it to his mouth, purposefully and slowly. He smirks at Blaine, and flicks a tongue out to catch a little bit of the cream. “You’re getting turned on by watching me eat, aren’t you?”

Blaine is so distracted by Kurt’s pale finger, the cream starting to drip down the side, that he doesn’t even think to defend himself, and nods absentmindedly. “I thought so,” says Kurt, and sucks his finger into his mouth before letting out an obscene moan.

Blaine feels a flush of arousal, and moves his plate onto the coffee table, then kneels up facing Kurt. His fiancé opens an eye, gaze dark, and starts moving his finger in and out of his mouth. Blaine groans and falls forward onto his hands, hovering over Kurt.

“Mm, you like that?” Kurt teases, pulling his finger out and trailing it over his bottom lip. “Why don’t you feed me some? Please?”

His eyelashes flutter innocently, and Blaine rushes to get some cream on his finger, bringing it up to Kurt’s lips. Kurt licks them, then grabs his wrist and sucks his finger into his mouth in one deep drag.

“Oh my God, Kurt,” Blaine breathes, watching with wide eyes. He can feel his dick pressing against the stretch of his capris, straining with arousal. “Can we—bedroom—“

“No one else is getting home for three hours, Blaine. Why don’t we just stay here?”

Blaine groans and presses his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder, gasping as his fiancé slides a hand down his back and grabs his ass. Kurt giggles and slides the pastry plate onto the floor, pulling Blaine down on top of him.

Blaine grins into the side of Kurt’s neck. If he had known this would be the outcome, he would have told Kurt about this  _months_  ago.

Well. At least now they have plenty of lost time to make up for.


End file.
